


Momentos para recordar

by lenayuri



Series: The Detective and his Blogger (johnlock) [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Implied Slash, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Parenthood, Parentlock, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momentos inolvidables en la vida de John, Sherlock y Hamish en el 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/gifts).



> Aportando mi granito de arena(?) al [International Fanworks Day 2015](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/2504), he aquí un par de drabbles totalmente johnlock - sin orden específico - en 100 palabras o menos ~~espero haber entendido bien la dinámica, porque cada quien escribió lo que quiso~~.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Downton Abbey  
> (Sherlock parece un poco OoC, pero YOLO ~~son las hormonas~~ )

John sube las escaleras con paso tranquilo, cuidando que la comida china que compró siga intacta. Una vez en la sala se sorprende al no encontrar, ni escuchar, a Sherlock. _Tal vez fue al Yard_ , piensa encaminándose a la cocina.

Cuando escucha ruido en la habitación del detective se apresura a entrar preocupado de la seguridad del otro.

Nunca espera encontrárselo viendo _Downton Abbey_.

—Sherlock q- ¿estás llorando?— el detective niega con la cabeza y John suspira mientras se mete debajo de las mantas, besando su mejilla con cariño —Qué voy a hacer contigo— pregunta a nadie en particular.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Young Justice

—¿Papi?— John deja su laptop y se enfoca en su pequeño que le llama al otro lado de la mesa; su mejilla tiene una mancha azul de pintura que al médico no le importa.

—¿Sí, Hamish?

—¿Papá es un superhéroe?— su hijo frunce el ceño, signo inequívoco de concentración, algo que claramente aprendió de Sherlock.

John hace la pantomima de pensarlo mucho; observa a su alrededor como si se asegurara de que nadie lo escucha y rodea la mesa hasta quedar al mismo nivel de su hijo —Papá es como Batman— murmura confidencialmente.

Hamish sonríe y promete guardar el secreto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Chronicles of Narnia
> 
> **El extracto del libro (que claramente no es mío) pertenece a Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (Crónicas de Narnia: La Travesía del Viajero del Alba), al final del capítulo IV - What Caspian Did There (Lo que Caspian hizo en ese lugar).

— _Hice un juramento, señor Duque– dijo Caspian –Y de todas formas ¿qué podría decirle a Rípichip?_ — la voz de barítono de Sherlock termina la frase y observa de reojo a su hijo quien al notar que su papá ha dejado de hablar, se queja con voz adormilada.

—Otro capítulo, papá.

—Es suficiente por hoy, Hamish.

—No— Sherlock sonríe ante la terquedad de su hijo, arropándolo correctamente antes de darle un beso en la frente y apagar la luz; Hamish duerme pacíficamente para cuando deja la habitación.

En el pasillo se encuentra con John —Narnia de nuevo, ¿no?

Sherlock asiente, sonriendo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Doctor Who

John entra al 221B y se detiene a medio paso de la sala de estar. Boquiabierto, admira la belleza que tiene frente a él antes de sonreír cuando un par de pasos suenan por el pasillo y un cuerpecito choca contra sus piernas.

—Hola, papi— dice Hamish entre risitas, dándole un besito en la mejilla. Toma su mano y lo lleva hacia la gran cabina telefónica a mitad de la sala —¡Mira lo que tío Myc me regaló!

John escucha a su excitado hijo hablar sobre _su_ TARDIS cuando nota a Sherlock de pie en la puerta, sonriéndoles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Alice in Wonderland
> 
> (En mi defensa, quería ver a todos usando orejas de conejo)

Cuando Greg recibe un mensaje de Sherlock pidiendo su presencie urgente en el 221B lo primero que se pregunta es si el detective se metió en algún problema del que no puede salir con la ayuda de John (o que tal vez no quiere que sepa).

Nunca espera encontrarse atrapado en una peculiar fiesta de té con su sobrino honorario (quien usa un bonito traje de _rey_ rojo), John (sombrerero), Sherlock (otro sombrerero) y Mycroft (conejo blanco, orejas incluidas). Hamish le coloca otro par de orejas y le insta a sentarse a tomar el té antes de _cortarle la cabeza_.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien tiene algún fandom que quiera darme como 'reto', puede mencionarlo en un comentario.


End file.
